Til Death Shall Us Part
by Peaceful-Wanderer
Summary: When Haruhi gets involved in a tragic accident, Tamaki's world is changed forever. But 6 years later, Haruhi mysteriously comes back, but with no memories of her past life. Will she and Tamaki ever have the same relationship ever again?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Tamaki and Haruhi were walking to the train station to buy ingredients for that night's dinner. It was Tamaki's turn to make dinner and he had decided to make yakisoba. It was starting to rain, they didn't have any umbrellas, and it was about 4:30 in the afternoon.

"Do you think it's going to downpour on us?" said Tamaki as he saw that the rain got harder every second.

"Maybe. I wonder what it is…" said Haruhi. She checked her watch and saw the time.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Haruhi

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" asked Tamaki

"We're going to miss the train!" Haruhi sped off running. The rain wet her bangs and she couldn't see because the water kept getting into her eyes. Tamaki saw that she wasn't going to stop and wait for him anytime soon, so he started running after her. Tamaki saw a street with a car, not very faraway, speeding along. Apparently the car had been speeding, since it was obvious that it was going way too fast for comfort. When Tamaki saw this he tried to warn Haruhi, but it was too late. The car had already run over Haruhi. Her listless body lay there in a pool of blood; the rain kept falling and made the blood spread across the asphalt.

"HARUHI!" Screamed Tamaki. He ran to the scene of the accident. A crowd was starting to form around Haruhi. Tamaki fought his way through the crowd and saw someone kneeling on the ground taking Haruhi's pulse. The man stood up with a solemn expression and saw that Tamaki was standing inches away from the puddle of blood, with his head bowed down in grief.

"Are you familiar with this girl?" asked the man in a tragic tone

"Yes…I am." Responded Tamaki

"I felt no pulse and she's not breathing. I believe she died upon impact. We called the paramedics…they should be here soon."

"It's no use…why call the paramedics if she's already dead…" Tamaki was very upset yet angry at the same time.

"I'm sorry for your lose then." The man walked and told the crowd to disperse. They slowly started to back away; Tamaki knelt down and lifted Haruhi's dead body out of the pool of blood. Her blank, glassy eyes stared at him as he stared at her; her left arm was stretched out towards Tamaki, as if to say 'Help me'. He knew that he couldn't help her at this point any longer, and felt very sorry and guilty for that. Tamaki couldn't hold his sadness any longer and busted out into tears yelling her name out in vain.

"Haruhi…daddy loves you." Then he gave Haruhi's cold, limp body a kiss on the forehead.

At her funeral, the host club arranged a special tribute to Haruhi. Her true gender was never revealed, as the funeral home was sworn into secrecy. After the funeral, Tamaki was the only one who remained. He was dressed in formal suit. He stood for a few moments, and then walked away leaving his trademark red roses on her grave. While all of this was happening, Haruhi's deceased soul stood behind a nearby tree, until a person wearing a black kimono with a katana put his hand on her shoulder. Haruhi looked up and understood immediately what it meant. He was there to take her away to a better place for good.

"Farewell, Tamaki-sempai…" those were Haruhi's last words before leaving the world of the living.

**IT'S SOOOO SAD……X( I FEEL SORRY FOR TAMAKI NOW…(SOBS) BUT IT'S ONLY THE PROLOGUE…SOOO YEAH…PREPARE FOR THE BEST-CASE SCENARIO…OR THE WORST.**

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**Chapter 1**

**6 Years Later in the Seireitei…**

Haruhi was walking to the school's training grounds to the graduation ceremony. There, she would be placed into a squad and finally become a Shinigami. She honestly couldn't wait; she had been studying her butt off for 6 years, all for it to pay off in the end. She took her seat and waited for the other graduates to come and join her. While she waited, she pondered on which squad she would be on. She really wanted to in Squad 13 with Jushiro Ukitake. She thinks the squad is a very sensible squad to be in, perfect for her. The squad she wants to be in the least is Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki's squad. Haruhi believes that they're too ruthless for her, besides that she wouldn't be in that squad due to her proficiency in kido; And as the minutes passed her mind wandered off to more into her possible in new life in the Soul Society. Her daydreaming was soon interrupted by the sound of the Gotei 13 captains shunpo, she looked over to her left and saw the captain for the 8th Squad, Shunsui Kyoraku, pass by. He gave her his signature straw-hat gesture before he continued towards the stage. All of the Gotei 13 captains were present except for Kenpachi Zaraki, who, as usual, was out making trouble.

'What a perv.' Thought Haruhi

"May the Shinigami Academy graduation ceremony begin." Said the elderly shinigami, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the captain of the 1st Squad

Haruhi suddenly got the ever-famous butterflies in stomach feeling upon hearing the elderly shinigami's announcement. Yamamoto stepped forward and began announcing the names of the graduating students. As he called out the names, Retsu Unohana of the 4th Squad was giving out the squad assignments. The procedure was relatively simple after watching the first few students walk up and get their assignments. First, wait until your name was called. Second, walk up and shake hands with the Captain-Commander. Third, get your assignment and shake hands with all of the captains. Lastly, line up in a similar fashion as the captains do during their meetings. Lucky, there aren't that many students graduating this year than there were the year before. Or else the ones that were called up first would be in deep trouble, because their feet hurt and couldn't sit down to soothe them.

"Haruhi Fujioka, please come up to accept your squad assignment." Said Yamamoto

Haruhi hesitantly stood up and nervously walked up to the stage. There she shook hands with all the captains and got her assignment and walked over into line with the others. After about an hour and half of standing, the elderly captain ended the ceremony and said, "Congratulations and thank you for bearing with me and my old age." Kyoraku giggled ever so slightly at Yamamoto's small remark about his age. Yamamoto looked Kyoraku's way and resumed talking.

'How disrespectful' thought Haruhi

"You may go back to your dormitories and pack for tomorrow you will report to your assigned squad. You are dismissed. Best of luck to all of you." Concluded Yamamoto

Haruhi walked back to her dormitory, worried about what was in the scroll that Unohana-taichou had given her. She was afraid that she'd end up in the 11th squad or the 8th squad. Reason why not the 8th squad now is because of the 1st impression he just gave her today. She went to her dreary and boring room, sat down on her bed, and looked at the scroll. She closed her eyes and opened scroll. What she saw shocked her so much that her eyes grew wider than usual. The scroll read:

_Squad Assignments_

_To Haruhi Fujioka,_

_You, Haruhi Fujioka, have been assigned 4__th__ seat in Squad 8, led by_

_Captain Shunsui Kyoraku_

_And_

_Nanao Ise. _

_Signed,_

_Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto-Soutaichou_

_Shunsui Kyoraku-Taichou_

_Nanao Ise-Fukutaichou_

'…..how is this possible…? This can't be happening!' Haruhi thought as she continued to stare at the document. She lay flat on her bed and contemplated for a moment before she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Haruhi

A girl who looked very similar to Haruhi came in and saw Haruhi on her bed with a worried look on her face. She was taller than Haruhi was and her hair was definitely longer than Haruhi's was. In the academy, students shared dorms until their roommate dropped out, was killed or died, or until they graduated.

"What's wrong, Haruhi-chan?" asked the girl in a worried tone

"Nothing's wrong, Kiyo-chan. I got my squad assignment today and I don't really like it." Said Haruhi

"Oh. I got mine too."

"Who did you end with?" asked Haruhi

"4th Squad. What about you?"

"Here." Haruhi handed Kiyo her assignment scroll. Kiyo opened the scroll and read its contents and said, "8th Squad, huh? You'll be fine."

"Fine! I'm stuck with a pervert of a captain!" shouted Haruhi

"I know, but you'll do fine. You always do. Trust me." Assuaged Kiyo

"Ok. Thanks, Kiyo-chan, for having to deal with my crap for 6 years." Thanked Haruhi

"It's alright. I mean we are roommates, or at least until tomorrow."

"True. I'll miss you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah."

Haruhi looked at Kiyo and asked, "What time is it?"

"It's 6:40." Said Kiyo, as she looked at the primitive-looking clock that the school had provided them

"I'm going to sleep." Said Haruhi as she turned around on her bed and faced the wall.

"What? You're not hungry?" asked Kiyo

"Nah."

"Ok then." As Kiyo walked out of the room she said, "Why is it that you fret over a little squad assignment, when you should be packing? Good night."

"Night." Said Haruhi as Kiyo walked out of the room.

Haruhi closed her eyes and immediately drifted into a deep sleep.

**The Next Day…**

Haruhi woke up the next day completely refreshed. She went through the usual morning routine exuding the going to class part. She changed into her new shinigami uniform, grabbed her zanpaktou, and looked around the room to make sure that she didn't leave anything behind. She walked out of the room to see Kiyo also dressed in her shinigami uniform waiting outside the door.

"Ready?" asked Kiyo

"I don't know. Define 'ready'." Answered Haruhi

Kiyo smiled. Nevertheless, the two began to walk to their assigned squad barracks. When Kiyo and Haruhi reached the 8th Squad barracks, Haruhi got the butterflies in stomach feeling again. Before Haruhi could say anything, Kiyo put her hand on her shoulder, looked at Haruhi, and said, "You'll do just fine."

Haruhi nodded and said goodbye to her best friend for what could be forever. She walked through the squad gates and headed towards the captains' quarters.

**A/N: How did you like it? I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I've been busy with homework and studying for the AP exam lately that I haven't had the chance to write. I think it ended up shorter than I expected, in my opinion. While I was writing this, I wanted to make a character that would act as a motherly figure to Haruhi, and that's where Kiyo came along. How I came up with Kiyo in general, I don't know. But, I did like how it ended up though. Tamaki will make an appearance in the next chapter. Please review. I would like to know if it was good or not. **

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
